Reason
by CTO30
Summary: What's worse when you think your husband doesn't love you and you think you're in love with someone else... NejiHinata
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I just made this story and I wanted to share it to all. The only character that I own here is Hijiri and Hime.

Title: Reason

Rated: T Romance

This is pure Neji/Hinata story so if you don't want the pairing, shu..! You don't belong here. I don't need your annoying comments about incest because I really love incest. I warned you I'm not good in English.

What will you do when the person you really love is already gone?

This story is about love over pride. Love is not only express by words but also by action. It is not only physical but also mental. You should not love the person by one reason but love the person with his/her whole personality.

_What is this strange feeling…?_

_Like…_

_I'm incomplete when he is not around…_

_No…_

_I already love someone and it's not him…_

_It's Naruto…?_

_Do I really…like you…?_

_or…_

_not…?_

_But…_

_I'm already married…I don't want to upset my father…_

_Is that only the reason…?_

_Hinata…_

_But…why…?_

_You're jealous whenever your husband is walking with other girls…_

_Even his teammate, Tenten…_

_Even you know she will never get him from you…_

_But why…?_

_I thought you don't like him…_

_I thought that you only married him for the clan…_

_I thought you already love someone else…_

_I thought…_

_But…_

_Why…?_

_Why do I feel this way…?_

_Strange…_

"No!" Hinata shout impatiently like she was already full. She was standing in front of her father. She managed to obey the rules of the Hyuuga clan but now. She was force to marry a man that she really doesn't like.

_Really doesn't like…?_

"Otto san… nan de," she continued.

Neji who was also shock only look at her in silent.

"Hai," he answered and bow his head.

Hinata look at him. She was shock too on what he said. He has his girlfriend and she knows that he really likes her. She stands slowly in silent as she exited the room.

_Why…?_

_Why did you easily agree…?_

_I know you love her…_

_But…_

_Why…?_

_Why did you agree to marry me…?_

_A weak like me is…_

_We're not compatible…_

It takes only two weeks to arrange the marriage. As soon as he was ready, the ceremony settles.

"Nii san…" Hinata called him as she enters a small room, "a-ano…"

He was looking at the window when she arrived. He slowly looks at her in her silver eyes and she immediately avoids eye contact with him.

"Can I help you, Hinata-sama?" Neji softly asked as he looks at her seriously. "You should be sleeping now."

"Why did you accept it?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Ha?" Neji puzzled. "Accept what?"

"T-the marriage…" Hinata whisper but she sees to it that he heard it.

"I see," Neji responded and gaze to the window, "you still thinking of that."

"I-it's about the…" Hinata said.

"Don't bother." He demanded as he exited the room.

_Nii-san…_

_I'm confused…_

Sunade announced a class B mission for Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. It was not that hard if the ten unknown ninja didn't attacked them.

"Nii-san," Hinata whispered dizzily, "where are you?"

She was left behind. No, they got separated. It was raining so hard and the lightning almost reaches the ground. She was all wet she feels cold and shiver even her jacket can't protect her. Her eyes blurred and she feels like her knees want to give up.

"Neji," she whispered.

_Why do I think of him…?_

She holds on a tree when she feels that she will collapse soon.

_Nii-san…_

She fell slowly to the ground with a blush of red on her cheek.

_Fear…_

_Alone…_

_Weak…_

Strong arms grab her. She was too weak to determine who he is. The only thing she remembers is...

_I will be alright now…_

When she woke up, she felt strange. Her body is heavy.

"Don't force yourself," a familiar voice said, "you have a fever yesterday so take a rest."

"N-Naruto," she responded.

"We will leave as soon as Neji comes back," he added as he continues to eat his ramen, "want some?"

Hinata shyly shook her head and sweetly smile at Naruto.

_So you save me again Naruto…_

_You're always there when I need you…_

"Arigato," she said shyly.

"Oh… It's nothing," Naruto replied rubbing his left eye.

"If Neji did not find you, you might still suffering with a fever today," he added.

_What…?_

_Neji…save me!_

Hinata stun for a moment. She was thinking what her husband was thinking in that moment.

"Oh… Neji, finally you're back," Naruto said smiling, "what took you so long?"

"It's none of your business," Neji answered.

She was just staring at their back as they walk. She really thinks she likes Naruto but what is this strange feeling for Neji.

_Neji…_

She feels safe whenever he's around. She feels jealous whenever he is with others. She feels empty when she sleeps knowing he's not still home.

_Why…?_

_Why do I feel this way…?_

_It's not love, I know…_

_Love…_

_Of course I love him…_

_But…_

_As a friend…?_

_I wish…_

_It's been two, almost two years since we got married but we still have no child…_

One night Neji return home late, almost three in the morning, because they celebrate the return of one of the Anbu leader, Sasuke.

She was sleeping when he enters the room. His face was reddish. He drank too much sake. He was looking at her with his sharp eyes, sharp eyes like a hawk.

He slowly approaches her on the bed and brushes her hair. He was sweetly smiling looking at her as she sleeps.

"Naruto," she whispered as tears fell on her soft pink cheeks.

"Gomen," he said with weak smile.

He slowly kisses her on her neck as he slowly lower her Yukata on her shoulder. She was already naked when she awakens.

"N-Nii san…" she was shock.

She was naked and he was on top of her (but he was JUST staring at her). His elbows were supporting him.

"Just sleep," he whispered with sweet smile.

"But," she replied, "Neji."

Making love, part of husband's and wife's life. They did it, at last he moved.

"N-Neji kun," she whispered poking her index finger together, "a-ano."

He was fixing his Anbu uniform when she entered the room. He looks at her seriously when she called him.

"I…I am pregnant," she shyly said and she clench her hands on her back as she avoids eye contact with him.

"Is that so." He responded as he fixes his Anbu mask, "good for you."

He exited the room beside her. Tears start to fall when he left. She slowly sat on the floor; she was expecting this to happen.

_W-why…?_

_You can't do this to me…_

_Not now…_

_Not now that I need you…_

She was standing under a big Sakura tree as tears starts to fall on her cheek.

_Why…?_

_Why do I suffer…?_

"I don't like this," Hinata shouted and kneeled covering her face with her both hands, "I can't live like this."

"Hinata,"a familiar woman voice called her and holds her on her shoulder, "why are crying?"

She slowly looks at the person. It was her aunty, Neji's mother.

"A-aunty," she immediately responded as she hugs her tightly, "I'm afraid."

Her aunty sweetly smile as she brush Hinata's hair, "There, there, every thing will be alright."

"They're the same," her aunt said looking at her tea, "ne…"

_Ha…?_

They were sitting under the Sakura tree as they drink a tea.

"Your father and Neji," her aunt continued.

"Ah," Hinata responded, "r-right."

_Like my father…?_

_Right…_

_Because he…_

_Always scolds me like him…_

_Always correct the wrong things I've done…_

_Always put me down…_

_Always angry when I'm around…_

_Always disgrace me…_

_I'm just a woman…_

_I'm not perfect…_

"I still remember…" her aunt said as she giggles a little that caught Hinata's attention, "when your mother and father bound to be together."

"Oka-sama? Otou-sama?" Hinata puzzled looking at her aunty.

Her aunty nodded then she looked at the sky.

"Hinata-sama," her aunty said looking at the sky, "you should go home now."

"H-hai," she immediately replied.

_Days pass so quickly…_

_It was 5th day of winter when our child was born. We named him Hijiri. He looks like his father, the same eyes like him…_

_Yet, I never felt that Neji care for his son because the only time he looked at him is when the baby was born…_

_I don't want to feel sorry for my child because I'm proud to have him…_

_Who cares if he doesn't like him any way…?_

_Until…_

_On Hijiri's 7th birthday…_

"Otto-sama!" Hinata said as she enters the room. Tears fall on her cheek as she tries to speak, "H-Hiji…"

Hinata put her hands on her face as she cries harshly.

"Hiji!" Hiashi immediately respond.

"H-Hiji, Otto-sama," she again tries to speak.

"H-Hjiri is missing!" she continued.

"What!" Hiashi harshly respond.

Hiashi approach the door to call some branch family to search for the child.

"Otto-sama," Hinata interrupted as she tries to calm down, "they left a note. They said they'll bring the child back in exchange for the Byakugan secret."

"The cloud ninja again," Hiashi whispered and open the door, "Neji?"

Hinata look on the floor and clench her hands, "He was still in a Mission."

"I told you," Hinata's aunty said, "I told you to tell him that he must quit Anbu and just hold the clan instead."

"He told me he can still manage to rule the clan even he don't quit Anbu," Hinata replied as she sobs, "but…"

"Now, don't worry," her aunt demanded, "Everything will be alright."

She nodded trying to smile.

Hinata headed to the Hyuuga elder's room before she returns to her home. She holds the door and tries to open it.

"Hime," Hiashi said.

Hinata silently used her Byakugan to see her father inside the room. He was holding a jar as sorrow can be seen on his face.

_Otto-sama…!_

"Hime, did I do something wrong?" Hiashi continued, "Why do they always disturb our lives?"

_Oka-sama…_

"I should have told you how much I like you when you are still here," Hiashi said as he put the jar back to its place, "Hime, forgive me."

_Otto-sama…_

Hinata lay on her bed and hug a pillow. She was thinking about her son, father and her mother.

_What should I do…?_

_I must find him…_

_He needs me…_

Hinata sat down as she thinks of the things she must bring in her mission, to retrieve her son. She was about to stand when she sense someone outside the room so she immediately lay on the bed waiting for the person to enter the room.

As expected, it was Neji wearing his Anbu uniform. He looks at her and approaches the bed. He slowly touches her hair down to her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Neji whispered, "I was too harsh on you."

_Neji…_

"Too harsh like I can't even protect you," Neji added as he seriously stares at her, "Hinata-sama."

"Don't worry I'll bring him back," He said as he stand straightly, "I don't want to lose you both like my father."

Hinata slowly open her eyes when Neji grab his Anbu mask.

"I love you and I will return here just to be with you," Neji continued putting his Anbu mask on his face, "Promise."

He opened the door and step out of the house

"Neji!" she shouted but he was already gone.

"_They're the same, ne…"_

"_Your father and Neji…"_

"_I should have told you how much I like you when you are still here…"_

"_Hime, forgive me…"_

_Otto-sama…_

"_I love you and I will return here just to be with you…"_

"_Promise…"_

_Promise…?_

_Neji…_

_I'll wait for you then…_

_Promise…_

_It was almost three years since I last saw you…_

_Neji…_

_Where are you…?_

_Will you still return…?_

_I'm still waiting here for you…_

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I just made this story and I wanted to share it to all. The only character that I own here is Hijiri and Hiseki.

Title: Reason

Rated: T Romance

I'm 100 percent Neji/Hinata fan, incest rules! This chapter is more about Hinata. I warned you I'm not good in English. I really love reviews but please, I'm just a beginner so don't be harsh…

It was the first day of autumn and it was cold as it was expected. Hinata was walking with her teammates, Kiba and Shino.

"We heard, your father is finding a suitable guy to be your new husband," Kiba said as he walks with his hands on his jacket pocket.

Hinata nodded poking her fingers.

"What are you planning to do now?" Kiba asked as he looks at her with a blush.

Hinata shook her head, "Well, I'm still waiting for him."

Shino look at Hinata when she stop walking.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Neji," she immediately answered.

"What!" Kiba shouted then he put his right hand on his forehead.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata responded looking at Kiba shyfully.

"Good," Shino interrupted, "As long as Konoha won't stop searching for him, there's still a chance."

"Shino," Kiba protested looking at Shino with his sharp teeth.

Shino look at Kiba and fix his glasses, "Don't worry Hinata. Kiba and I will also search for him."

Hinata smile sweetly as she holds her not too long hair to cover her lips, "Arigato, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."

Shino nodded as he starts to walk.

"Hai…hai…" Kiba said scratching his head and follow Shino, "We don't want to lose a special bloodline in Konoha any way."

She slowly opens the door of her house and went straight to her room.

_Neji…_

She sat down on the bed as she hugs Neji's pillow.

_Where are you…?_

_I don't know how long I can manage to say no to Otto-sama…_

She hugged the pillow tighter. She looks at his cabinet imagining him standing as he open it. She slowly stands and approaches the cabinet.

_If only you're still here…_

She touches the cabinet then she slowly smiles a little.

_Why did I only notice it when you're already gone…?_

She slowly opens the cabinet. She tries not to cry because she wants to prove that she is not weak. But when she open it, tears starts to fall.

_Neji…_

She grabs the bloody bandage on his cabinet. She slowly touches the bandage with her cheek as she closes her eyes remembering him.

_Come back…_

Five small boxes caught her attention. She grabs one of the boxes and a peace of paper fell on the floor. She kneels on the floor and read the letter.

_Neji…_

_Hinata,_

_Happy 19th birthday… hope you like this little gift…_

_From,_

_Neji_

She looks at the box on her hands with her sweet smile. Thenshe looks at the other boxes in the cabinet. She peek the boxes and read one by one.

The first box is the gift of Neji for her 16th birthday. The second box is for her 25th birthday. The third is when she became the mistress, and the last box is a gift for her when she was three years old.

_Neji…_

She opens the last box, the first gift of Neji for her. It was a necklace, necklace with a bird design. She slowly put it on her neck then she wipe some tears on her cheek.

_Thank you, Neji…_

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice said.

Hinata look at the woman with puzzle.

"Nani…" Hinata asked as she helps Sakura arrange some medicine in the cabinet, "Tenten-chan…?"

Tenten was wearing her Jounin uniform as Sakura and Hinata wears their Medic-nin uniform.

"What's the matter Tenten? We're busy here," Sakura puzzled holding a bottle of medicine.

"And don't run inside the hospital," Ino demanded with her hands on her waist. She was also wearing Medic-nin uniform, "You might disturb some patient."

"Ohh…" Tenten responded, "I really don't mean it."

"Nahh… forget it," Sakura interrupted.

Hinata look at Tenten with puzzle.

"By the way Hinata," Tenten said with excitement, "Do you want to go on a trip?"

"T-trip?" Hinata responded putting her index finger on her lower lips as she think.

Sakura and Ino stop moving trying to listen to Tenten silently.

"Don't stress yourself," Tenten added putting her hands on Hinata's shoulder, "We'll just go in a beach, that's all."

"Beach..?" Sakura whispered.

Tenten and Hinata look at Sakura. They can see Sakura's chakra, bursting.

"S-sakura…?" Tenten puzzled.

"I want to go to..." Sakura immediately answered with her glowing eyes.

"W-what..?" Tenten responded.

"Me too...!" Ino interrupted and immediately approached Tenten.

"You told me, you're busy…" Tenten protested.

"We're not!" Ino and Sakura immediately replied.

"O-okay then," Tenten said with sweat on her temple, "no problem."

"Otto-sama?" she said as she enters the room.

"Hinata," his father responded and pointed a chair for her to sit.

Hinata immediately bow her head.

"I want you to meet Hiseki," Hiashi continued, "He's from the branch family but also well trained like Neji."

Hiseki's hair was not too short, he can still ponytail it. He was two inches taller than her. He has a small scar on his left temple.

"Otto-sama," Hinata immediately protested, "but…"

"Enough!" Hiashi shouted, "Enough about him."

"Otto-sama," Hiseki interrupted.

_Otto-sama…!_

Hiseki caught her attention and she immediately look at him.

_How can he say such a thing…?_

_He's not yet even my husband…_

"Hinata-sama," Hiseki said as he looks at her, "please, obey your father."

_What…!_

_Since when did he have the rights to tell me what I'm going to do…?_

"G-gomen nasai," Hinata whispered as she stand and face the door.

"Hinata," Hiashi called her.

She looks at her father slowly with pale eyes.

"Three weeks…" Hiashi said seriously.

"Hmm…?" Hinata puzzled.

_Three weeks…?_

_What does he mean by three week…?_

"I'll give you three weeks," Hiashi continued, "If Neji didn't return in three weeks then…"

"Otto-sama," Hinata protested.

"You'll marry Hiseki," Hiashi added, "Only three weeks starting now."

"I-iie…" She whispered as she shook her head.

"I said it and that's final!" Hiashi shouted.

"Hai, otto-sama," Hinata whispered as she stands and exits the room.

"Hiseki," Hiashi said with serious eyes.

"Hai!" Hiseki immediately responded.

"Take care of her," Hiashi continued, "I don't want her to suffer again, understood?"

"Hai!" Hiseki immediately answered and bow his head.

_What should I do now…?_

_I know Neji since we're young…_

_But…_

_Hiseki…_

_Who is he…?_

_Oka-sama…_

_I don't want to give-up Neji…_

She was sitting under the Sakura tree as she looks at the necklace that Neji gave her. She put the necklace on her neck and stood up.

"Hinata-sama…" a man voice called her.

_Neji…!_

She immediately looks at the man with a smile.

"Hmmm…" Hinata said and turn her back on him, "What can I do for you, Hiseki-san?"

He approach Hinata and touches her arms.

"Hiseki-san, I'm already married and that will never change," Hinata demanded as she removes his hands, "I will wait for him as long as I'm still alive."

She was about to live when Hiseki grab her hand.

"Hinata-sama, think about it," Hiseki protested.

"T-think about what?" Hinata responded, "Just let me go…"

Hiseki loosen his hand so Hinata can move out.

"You can't live like this forever," Hiseki continued, "You should move on."

_Move on…_

"You can't even manage to rule the Hyuuga clan by yourself," Hiseki added, "Remember, Hijiri is still missing as well. We can't live without an heir."

_His right…_

_I'm selfish…_

_I only think of myself…_

_If Neji don't comes back until my last moment…_

_It's not only my lost…_

_But also…_

_The whole clan will suffer…_

"Now," Hiseki grabs her hand, "let's go back to your father. We must get married as soon as possible."

"N-no..! Forgive me," Hinata pull her hand back and Hiseki fell on the ground.

_What…!_

_If I did that to Neji…_

_My arm will suffer in pain…_

_But him…_

"Does it hurt Hiseki-san?" Hinata worried as she giggled a little.

"No, don't worry," Hiseki replied as he stands then she look at Hinata, "At last you smile."

"Hiseki-san," she said with sweet smile, "I should go now."

"Hinata-sama," Hiseki called her holding his back, "Think about it."

Hinata shook her head and face Hiseki, "I already made my decision."

Hinata ran living Hiseki alone.

"Ouch! That really hurts." Hiseki demanded.

"Hiseki?" a voice called him in the dark side of the tree.

"Otto-san, what brings you here?" Hiseki puzzled.

"Don't show your weakness in front of her!" his father shouted, "I already asked for help in some branch member so don't worry."

"Nahh… Daigobu, otto-san," Hiseki said as he stretch his hand, "Everything will be alright."

**TBC…**

**A/N: **

**Wahahahaha… What do you think will happen? Will she still wait for him? And where the hell is Neji! Is he still alive? Hope so… Okay just read the next chapter... **


End file.
